


Meeting You

by MistressDistress



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Time Meeting, Fluff, I will never figure out how this thing works tbh, Love at first sight I guess, M/M, it's just full of fluff, with a hint of stress?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressDistress/pseuds/MistressDistress
Summary: In this AU, Troye had already debuted and gone big in the musical industry but hasn't come out yet. Even to himself. But that doesn't last very long.





	Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> This story is meant for LuckyLucy92's friend soooo I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also I do not, I repeat do not own any of the following characters. Well maybe George ahaha  
> And do remember that this is a work of fiction only, all this events are in my head and now they're in yours :)  
> Ps the ones in bracket are myself  
> Now enjoyyy

In this AU, Troye had already debuted and gone big in the musical industry but hasn't come out yet. Even to himself. But that doesn't last very long. 

◈  
"Troye? Trooooyyeeee?? Where'd you go-"

Tyler and his best friend Troye Sivan, we're at the bookstore, looking for some more supplies for an upcoming video. Tyler had gotten all his stuff and went to look for his friend when he found him lost in space looking..at a magazine? 

"Troye?" 

Tyler lightly placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder as a last resort to get his attention. Gladly it worked, or else he'd have to punch him. Again. 

"Huh what yeah sup" 

Troye's australian accent was startled and his electric blue eyes wandered off any where but the boy in front of him. Tyler's eyebrow raised up an inch and starred at his friend. Then he took a look at what caught the singer's eye. There were of course many many magazines, since well it was the magazine section. The staff would probably need to get a new job if the magazines weren't here. 

Anyway, throughout all of them, one magazine stood out. It was a DaMan magazine issue where a pale guy was in between tree branches. Dark brown was his hair and brown with the hint of green were the colour of his orbs, looking lost into the distance as the cameraman captured the scene for the whole world to witness. 

Troye grew up and had always and only knew the straight world. His mom would remind his family countless times. Straight couples holding hands going on dates. Typical and cliche. But that's what's normal. Isn't it? He's heard of something called the LGBTQ+ community growing up, but it was just as a breeze. It would come and then disappear. Only to seldom pass by him. He's had one maybe two girlfriends during his school years since everyone else did too. But ever since lately, he'd witness his heart thumping whenever a handsome and hot male guy would pass by him. Including a certain male model on a certain magazine cover in a certain bookshop. Luckily his friends are always there to support him. Sometimes too much. 

The two boys became silent. Tyler looked towards Troye again and found him starring at yup, that exact magazine. Once the younger boy found out his best friend had a shit eating grin on his face, his face turned a deep shade of red. His pale complexion wasn't helping either. 

Without warning, Tyler grabs that magazine and races towards the counter. Troye, still star strucked, took a few seconds to process what the hell just happened in front of his eyes. 

"TYLER! Tyler!! Please don't you dare buy i- oh for heaven's sake" Troye's long slender fingers masked his beet red face in shame at the sight of the magazine already inside the shopping bag of the bookstore they were in, hanging of the man he calls his best friend. 

He is not hearing the end of this. 

*

Ever since that incident, and a day of endless teasing from his best friend who's soon gonna get a black eye if he doesn't shut up, Troye has been seeing that model - Jacob Bixenman, he had search him on the ever reliable Google - almost everywhere. In the ads in his phone, commercials on the billboard and on tv, on more magazine covers, and even a poster of the eye pleasing model on the glass door of a boutique. 

Is he going crazy? Yes he probably is.  
Is he hallucinating? Perhaps. Even though his friends are around him to make sure the pictures of the model are real.  
How does he feel about it? He isn't sure.. But he can tell his heart is skipping beats and doing jumping jacks and flips and all when he lays his blue eyes on the brown haired model. 

One restless night, one night among countless ones, he's starring up into the ceiling when he blurts out something. 

"I need help"

The blonde curly haired singer heads out at a reasonable time of day, towards one of his friend's house. A certain brown haired one. 

*

"Oh hey Troye!" Connor Franta, youtuber, photographer, clothes designer, book writer and most importantly, a close friend of Troye, opens the door after three knocks to his front door. 

Connor had been the only one to officially come out to the world as gay. His family approves of him and still loves him, and so does the world. But not everything is all rainbow sprinkles and cupcakes in this world. Connor got super lucky. The perfect person for this situation. 

"I need your help. Badly"

And so Troye spills everything towards Connor. Including some coffee on the kitchen counter. 

"What should I do Con.. " he hides his face in his arms that are folded on the cool counter. 

" We're guys! We were made to love girls! " he mumbles to himself but it echoes for Connor to hear him. 

"Is that something your mom said again?"

A faint 'maybe' is muttered. 

"Isn't this wrong?" He finally looks into his friend's emerald green eyes, his own eyes full of stress, confusion, anxiety but most of all, fear. 

"Troye" his voice hard as he grabs hold of his blue eyed friend's shoulder. 

"Is being yourself wrong? Being who you really are? What you're really made out of?"

Troye says nothing but stares. 

"So what if there are some that haters out there? Pay no attention to them. They're all just envious of how amazing you really are. Keep your head up, and keep walking forward Troye. Keep chasing after your dreams" he finishes it with a smile at the end. 

Tears are at the brim of a certain blue eyed boy. But he's also smiling now. He knew he went to the right person. 

After a few more tears and laughs and smiles, they hug each other at the doorway of the house and Troye takes his leave. He looks over his shoulder to wave his friend goodbye. Connor, of course waved back at him. He waved towards his blue eyed crush, disappearing into the distance. 

*  
Troye, being the ever famous singer with his songs hitting high on the charts, is now in New York Fashion Week. Duty calls I guess. All was going under way. The usual little talks and chit chats from other famous people. The congrats on his success bla bla bla he can't wait to crash on his bed again.

That is until the runway show starts and he's star struck once again. His jaw drops as a certain dark brown haired model in a stark black suit walks the runway. He's speechless but the spark and glow in his eyes is present as he unconsciously follows the way he walks across the runway, poses and walks back. 

On his way back to the backstage of the runway, this certain model spots a headful of blonde curls and electric blue eyes, mesmerized by himself. Amused by this, he sends the boy his signature smirk and a wink. And he swears he sees a blush creep up his pale complexion. 

"J-Jacob Bixenman" the bewilderd blonde whispered under his breath. THE Jacob Bixenman?? 'Did he just?? Nooooo he couldn't have. It's just a dream. I'm hallucinating again. When did I go to sleep? Is it the alcohol. Yup it's definitely that.' It's amazing how a smirk and a wink can short circuit ones mind. 

'Keep chasing after your dreams' Connor's advise repeats again and again in his mind. All throughout the fashion show. Once it ends, he steps up almost immediately and into the backstage. 

Jacob, who just finished changing out of the tux, overhears that someone has been searching for him. He looks around, and spots the same blonde boy earlier. Should he take the risk? Something good could be the outcome. Worth a shot I guess. The model then makes his way towards the young flustered singer. 

"I'm sorry kid you can't be here without a pass" the security guard blocks Troye's path. But a certain model taps on the shoulder of the bodyguard and catches the attention of both of them. 

"It's alright, George. He's.. A friend of mine" and shines another smile towards the unknown stranger he just called a friend. Could've even been a murderer he just winked at.(Too late now) 

"Well, if you don't mind us, we'll be best on our way" Jacob wraps an arm around the blonde boy in a sideways manner and looks over his shoulder to give the bodyguard a smile. While Troye here, well his brain had short circuited yet again. 

"So, mind telling me why you look like a lost puppy looking for me? "

"Uh.. Uh umm" 

"Alright alright we can start with the basics. So what's your name? "

"Troye..Sivan"

"Well then Troye, I'm Jac-"

"Jacob Bixenman" his hands cupped his mouth after he just registered what he had done.  
'I sound like a stalker!! Well.. It's not like I didn't stalk him... What have I doneee??? does he think I'm weird omg he totally thinks I'm creep-'

Jacob's booming laugh caught him off guard and snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Well that doesn't happen everyday now does it" he let's out another chuckle. 

"Hey you're funny Troye. What do you say bout getting some coffee with me? "

"..." Troye's wide blue eyes blink and stare at the model in front of him. 

"Troye? "

"OH YES yeah I'd l-love to" 

They told each other about them along the way, not that Troye didn't know most of it. But Jacob got to learn about almost everything about Troye and the singer was ecstatic to take a trip down memory lane since he would remember all the good times and the achievements on the road to becoming who he is right now. And most pleasing of all to Troye, was to find that Jacob was listening attentively to every word he said. 

Then somehow their conversation ended up like this:  
J: you like pets?  
T: depends. Dogs are pretty cute tho  
J: I have a pet dog  
T: *blink blink  
T: you have a pet dog??  
J: I have a pet dog?? Yes I have a dog. Ahahaa yeah his name is Nash  
T: *stars glowing in his eyes  
T: omygosh omygosh I wanna meet him one dayyyy! 

And one short visit just to meet a dog named Nash ended up to countless times of hanging out, crashing at each other's places, going out for more coffee, Troye attending the model's fashion shows and photo shoots, hints of Jacob in a certain singer's songs and many more(that I couldnt come up with).

And time passes by and mutual feelings eventually had been shared, they were closer than ever. One would purposely stay at the others house longer than he should. But it's not like any of them cared. They loved the company of the other. Troye had come out and they had been official. Despite that, they never did announce it to the world. Even so, their fans aren't blind hello. They would notice every single little detail almost everyone else misses. The fact that they caught Troye sleeping on Jacob's bed, fans spotting them together in real life, their endless twitter banters and many many more pics of them together. It isn't that hard of a puzzle to piece together. 

Even though always being by each other's side feels like heaven, Troye as the uprising singer he is, will be constantly touring and so will Jacob. Just...not together. They knew long distance relationship isn't as easy as apple pie (forgive me for I am hungry), but in the end, love will always find it's way.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know they got Nash when they were together but hey I had to find an excuse and what other excuse that man's best friend.


End file.
